


(make your roommate) suffer for your art

by mitsukyu



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not your personal space heater," Kyuhyun complained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(make your roommate) suffer for your art

" _Kyuhyun_?" Henry whispered loudly. He was leaning over the bed, mouth so close to his ear he could feel the tickle of his breath. Kyuhyun groaned in response, trying to burrow further into his blankets. Henry seemed to take sleepy groans as assent because he could feel the blankets being lifted and Henry crawling in next to him a moment after, pressing feet like icicles against Kyuhyun's. 

Kyuhyun hissed, trying to pull his feet back but Henry had caught his left foot between his own. 

"I hate you. What time is it?" Kyuhyun muttered, face still mashed into his pillow. Henry wriggled around to dig his phone out of his pocket. He was still wearing his jeans, Kyuhyun could feel the scratch of the fabric against his bare legs. 

"Just gone three." 

"Tomorrow," Kyuhyun continued into his pillow, "I'm going to student administration and putting in a request for a new roommate." 

" _Hyunggg_ ," Henry whined, rolling half on top of him and clinging to him like a crazy octopus. 

"I am not your personal space heater," Kyuhyun complained, hiding his face in Henry's sweater. It was the angle Henry's tackle hug had pushed him in, that made it more comfortable than his pillow. That was all. 

"I just got back from the studio," Henry said. He'd lifted one hand to thread his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair. "I finally finished that composition I've been struggling with for weeks."

Kyuhyun finally opened one eye to give Henry's chin a baleful look. "And this couldn't wait until morning?"

"No," Henry replied simply, a quick kiss to the top of Kyuhyun's head that had Kyuhyun play at wriggling away. "I need you to listen." He released his octopus grip on Kyuhyun to grab his phone again and fumble one cold earbud into Kyuhyun's ear. 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes again when the music started, tinny through one earbud, he'd have to listen again, properly, in the morning but still it was...

"Did you fall asleep again?" Henry asked suspiciously after several minutes had passed with only the music filling them up. 

"No. I listen better with my eyes closed," Kyuhyun answered, slowly blinking them open again when it ended. 

"So what did you think?" Henry asked, voice uncharacteristically hesitant. He was close enough that Kyuhyun could make out his face in the dark, his frown and his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. "Worth waking you up?" 

"Worth waking me up," Kyuhyun admitted grudgingly. Henry grinned widely and his enactment of excitable octopus nearly bowled Kyuhyun straight out of bed. 

"I do kind of love you, hyung," Henry said cheerfully, smacking a kiss to Kyuhyun's cheek. 

Kyuhyun patted Henry's hip, the only part of him he could reach with his arms trapped. 

"Yeah yeah, you too," he said. "Now go to sleep. We both have class in the morning, you idiot." 


End file.
